


Oblivious, part 3

by lynnmonster, thehoyden



Series: Oblivious [3]
Category: Whistle!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden





	Oblivious, part 3

They have a good soccer practice, and follow it by kicking the ball around by themselves under the overpass at the river. Mizuno is reminded of the first days after Shou joined the soccer club -- Mizuno used to watch Shou practice by himself while Mizuno was out for his evening run. But even Shou eventually tires, and they walk back to Shou's apartment.

"Have you read this week's Jleague magazine yet?" Shou asks. "There's a whole article just about him, and it has all his stats and some of the formations he used when coaching."

"Not yet," Mizuno says. "I meant to buy it this morning, but I would have been late for school."

Shou laughs. "I couldn't wait! I just decided I was going to have to be a little late."

Mizuno's mouth twitches into a smile. "Was it worth getting reprimanded by the teacher?"

Shou nods vigorously. "You should come inside and read it!" he says.

Mizuno doesn't have to be home for dinner, so he smiles and says, "Sure, if I won't be a bother."

Inside the apartment, they pull off their muddy shoes in the entryway and pad into the living area in their socks. Shou says, "I'll be just a minute - have a seat, Mizuno-kun!" Shou remembers to call him 'Tatsuya' only rarely -- but Mizuno, for his part, takes great joy in the familiarity of addressing him as 'Shou.'

Shou brings out the magazine and they start out sitting a friendly distance from each other, looking over the magazine together. They settle on the cover article, and begin to read together, Shou's finger tracing up and down the rows of characters while they read, neat text only broken occasionally by brilliant, glossy photos.

Friendly distance falls by the wayside because Mizuno's neck hurts a little from craning to see, so he moves closer to Shou. Shou makes a faint sound when Mizuno stills Shou's hand -- it's distracting to Mizuno when it's not his own finger following the text. He conveniently forgets to let go.

Mizuno is deeply engrossed in the article when Shou's free hand sneaks under the magazine to brush the inside of Mizuno's knee. And then the next thing he knows, the magazine has slipped to the floor and Shou is pushing him back onto the couch and kissing him wildly.

"I know we said we'd wait on the shirtless things, but is this okay?" Shou asks, after he's already kissed Mizuno senseless. Mizuno finds himself nodding dumbly, anything to shut Shou up and go back to what they were doing. They both smell of green grass and earth and faintly of river water, and he'd known that Shou was fit, but it was one thing to note it as team captain, and another thing entirely to feel the muscles of Shou's thighs under his hands, daring to brush up near the curve of Shou's ass. Mizuno can't keep his hands from roaming -- it's like he wants to touch _everywhere_, and he keeps getting distracted when Shou slides his fingertips up Mizuno's ribs and then brushes them over his nipples.

Sometimes, Mizuno overhears boys in the locker room anxiously asking for tips on kissing, worried that they will do it wrong and the object of their affections will spurn them. But when Mizuno is kissing Shou, all concerns about things like technique and advice go sailing out the window, because he just can't _think_. There is only sloppy, desperate, needy kisses and Shou's hips bucking against his own, the both of them inhaling gasps of air unsteadily in between frantic liplocks.

Somehow, the tops of their track suits are rucked up, and Mizuno is still not thinking, because Shou is grinding against him, with only a few thin layers separating them. Mizuno can't ever remember being this desperate for something, but his hands are clutching Shou's ass and pulling Shou down to rub against him, no longer kissing but panting against each other's lips. Shou's eyes are screwed closed and his cheeks are flushed, and Mizuno can't help groaning when Shou grinds against him in a hard circle, the muscles of his buttocks flexing under Mizuno's fingertips.

Shou freezes above him and whimpers in Mizuno's ear, and _god_, Shou just came all over Mizuno's belly and Mizuno is going to do the same in just another few seconds -

And then they hear the key turn in the front door lock.

***

Mizuno's life is over.

He knows this suddenly, with a great degree of certainty -- because there is _no way_ that Kazamatsuri Kou does not know that not two seconds before he walked in the door, Mizuno had his hands down Kou's little brother's track pants. There is also no mistaking the expression on Shou's face - everything about its sleepy satiation says that Shou just came his hormonal teenage brains out, all over Kou's living room sofa. And all over Mizuno, too, not incidentally.

Yes, Mizuno is going to die.

It's times like this when Mizuno wishes his father had bothered to teach him about things other than soccer - he's not entirely certain, but there must be some sort of fatherly advice available for the sorts of situations in which one finds oneself caught en flagrante with one's overly cute teammate by said teammate's older brother. Some advice more helpful than, "Run like hell" or perhaps, "Pray for the sofa to consume you whole."

"Kou-nii, you're home!" Shou says, sounding entirely too happy about the prospect.

Mizuno really is going to die. He strategically clutches a pillow in front of his groin as Shou gets up - _gets up_ \- and runs over to greet Kou. Mizuno has pulled his shirt down, but he thinks if he looks down, he's going to see a very distinct stain on the hem.

Kou gives Shou a smile that's a little exhausted, but still genuinely happy. And then he looks over at Mizuno, and stares at him hard for a moment.

Mizuno attempts to give him a look that says, "I'm terribly sorry that I've taken the liberty of molesting your precious baby brother on your furniture, please forgive me," but which he suspects actually just makes him look constipated.

But Kou just turns his attention back to Shou and says, "Did you eat dinner yet?"

Shou shakes his head. "I was just going to heat up the leftovers from last night. I didn't think you were going to be home until late."

Kou looks at Mizuno and raises an eyebrow. "Obviously."

"But you're home early! We should make dinner, something special - sukiyaki or tempura or maybe oden - "

Kou laughs. "Hang on there, go see what we have in the fridge before you start dreaming up a menu. I need to borrow Mizuno-kun for a minute."

Mizuno swallows, and resolves to take it like a man. He follows Kou into another room, where Kou carefully shuts the door.

This is it, Mizuno thinks. His dreams of pro soccer are over, because Kou is going to rearrange his anatomy.

"Ground rules," Kou says.

Mizuno looks up in surprise.

"Pay attention, Mizuno-kun," Kou says. He looks very serious. "I'm not your father. I'm not Shou's father. But there are a few rules that you need to follow - you break any of them, and I break you. Got it?"

Mizuno nods his head rapidly, remaining mute.

"Number one. You keep this here, in this apartment. I don't care what you and Shou do here - although I'd prefer you did it in his bedroom - but you don't take chances by screwing around in the locker room or dark alleys. Got it?"

Mizuno finds his voice, "Yes."

Kou narrows his eyes. "Two. You will not, under any circumstances, hurt Shou. You will go only ever as far as he wants to, and you will - should things go that far - use condoms. Got it?"

Mizuno makes some sort of squeaking noise instead of, "Yes," and nods his head firmly.

"Three," Kou says, leaning in and smiling dangerously. "You break his heart, and Oyassan will help me hide your body. Got it, Mizuno-kun?"

Mizuno feels his eyes widen more than he thought was really possible. And then, even though he knows he ought to leave well enough alone, he finds the courage to ask. "You...you're okay with this? I mean, that Shou and I...that two guys..."

Kou's expression melts into the charming smile that Mizuno is accustomed to, so fast that he almost gets whiplash. "It would be terribly hypocritical of me to object."

Mizuno stares.

Kou's lips twitch. "Well now, shall we go see about dinner?" He looks down at Mizuno's shirt. "Maybe you'd like to borrow some clean clothing?" he asks meaningfully.

Mizuno feels his face go scarlet all over again, but catches the t-shirt Kou drags out of the dresser drawer, and retreats for the safety of the bathroom to change before rejoining the Kazamatsuri brothers for what promises to be an interesting, if uncomfortable, dinner.


End file.
